Unforgettable
by SMILES01
Summary: Memory Stick is the girl in the basement Lab that remembers everything written or spoken to her. She is the techie that fixings All 4 teams computers and gadgets. This is her story!
1. Couldn't keep his mouth shut

Another Plot bunny!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Spike what's going on?" Ed Lane asked as he entered the training room.

Spike, computer genius on Team One turned around. "Hey Ed. Sam just couldn't keep his mouth shut." Spike answered grinning. He turned back to the action taking place.

Ed laughed how long have then been at it?" He asked going over and joining the rest of Team One minus the Boss.

"Good twenty minutes." Jules answered, with a stop watch in hand.

"Hey Memory you missed this mornings run." Eddie told the young woman on the treadmil. Everyone laughed at Sams' facial expression.

"We tried to warn you Sam." Jules spoke up.

"Team One war room now." A voice they all knew commanded from behind them.

"Yes Boss." They all replied as Memory and Sam slapped the off button on their treadmils and hopped off.

"You said you've never ran before." Sam accused Memory.

Memory grinned as she grabbed two towels off a near by bench. "On a treadmil before." She answered, throwing a towel at him. "Sorry." She said with a laugh, as she walked across the training room.

"Watch it Memory. Payback will catch up to you." Sam called after her.

She turned around. "Looking forward to it. Just remember a Memory Stick never forgets." She warned. "Hey Eddie." She kissed his cheek.

"You missed this mornings run." He commented, grinning at Sam as he walked by.

"Sorry I was called in here last night and I didn't want to text you til this morning, then I got distracted when I came looking for you to apologize."

"You're forgiven, don't let it happen again." He told her. "Got a little worried."

"Sorry." She replied.

"Ed!" Sargent Greg Parker called from the war room. Team Ones Boss. Ed was Team leader.

"Sorry Boss." Ed said walking over.

"Morning Memory." Greg said.

"Morning." She replied. "Be careful all of you!" She called to them as she walked to the elevators. 


	2. Beer in a wine glass

Another Plot bunny!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'IT WAS A NEVER ENDING PUZZLE' She thought as she stared at the pieces scattered in a pattern that only she would get. Team Fours' bomb robot was blown up last night and she was suppose to sort through the pieces and dirt to figure out what was bomb and what was robot and what may have caused it. So far she was coming up empty. If she could just recover the Black Box in the robot she would have something to work on. She has been through four duffel bags of dirt and debri and still has four more to go.

There was a whooshing noise behind her making her turn around and look through the door paned glass seperating this lab from the front lab. Ed Lane had walked. She waved and held up a finger to indicate one moment.  
He nodded. She placed sheets over all the evidence that she throughly cleaned down with a tooth brush, so nothing distrubed anything. She walked through the two sets of self opening doors. "Welcome to the dark basement." She grinned.

"Yeah real dark." He said looking up at all the florencent lights above them. "Coffee." He said handing the cup he was holding over to her.

"Life saver!" Memory said taking the cup and sniffing it. "How did you know I was about to go searching."

"Talked to Winnie. She said you got called in here before 2am. Thought you could use a caffiene fix."

"More like an IV." Memory took a sip. "Gross. Who made this?" She said taking another sip. It was strong that was for sure.

"I think Spike did." Ed answered. "He likes his coffee strong. I diluted it down with alot of cream."

"Much appreciated."

"Hows' it going?" Ed asked nodding to the other lab.

"Slow. There is more dirt in that lab then outside right now." She replied. "How's Soph and the kids?"

"Great. Soph wants you over for dinner whenever you can make it."

"Best offer all week." Memory said, looking at her watch. "Speaking of dinner, aren't you going to be for dinner?" She asked.

Ed looked at his watch. "Dang it. Guess I should go. See you tomorrow morning?"

"Will try to be there." She told him. He looked at her sternly. "If I am not meeting you I will call or send you a text. Scouts honour."

"You better." He said as he left.

"Say Hi to everyone!" She told him.

"Will Do." Ed said heading to the elevator.

Memory walked over to her computer, checking to see if Team Ones' Girl -as Spike calls thier bomb robot-  
updates were done. Still had another hour to go. She sipped her coffee... the taste getting better. She went back to the other lab and pulled the sheets off carefully getting back to work.

She must of lost track of time, she was shocked when her phone started ringing. She frowned and looked at her watch, as she grabbed her phone. "Hello Dad." She answered. "Supper? Dad it's eleven-thirty at night. Okay see you at The Hill in thirty minutes? Bye Dad." She hung up and started cleaning up and powering down what equiptment she had to. Thankfully this wasn't the first time her Dad called her and asked to go out to a high end restaurant at midnight. She went up to the Team Locker rooms and walked passed the sign that til a few weeks ago said Jules on it. She went to the locker that was across from Juliets and opened the doors. She had a mini closet in it. She pulled out a mid-length black dress and black pumps. She changed quickly and headed to a mirror.  
Her dad was old school society, with old money. He would expect her to look the part for the restaurant. She twisted her hair up and secured it with more then enough pins. She checked her watch as she headed to the elevator. She hailed a cab. "The Hills please." She told the man.

"Of course Miss. Got a Hot date?" He asked, grinning at her in the rearview mirror.

"Yes." She replied, smiling back at him. He pulled up to the main entrance and a Bellhop opened the cab door. "Thank you." She told the cab driver as she handed him money owed plus tip. She stepped out and smiled at the Bellhop. "Thank you."

"Luggage?" He asked her.

"No. Directions to the Restaurant?"

"Of course Miss. Through the doors and its down the left hallway, at the very end." He told her.

"Thank you!" She said as she walked to the front door, where she was met by another employee to open the door for her. She smiled her thanks and took the left hallway.

She entered the restaurant and nodded to the Hostess, as she looked around. Her Dad would have been here for ten minutes at least. He was always really early. She looked at her watch. 'FIVE MINUTES EARLY.' She thought.  
'OH WELL.' She spotted her Father at a corner table, nursing a drink. She groaned. He was not alone. She waved at him, as she walked over. Hopefully just a friend passing by. They both stood up as she approached. "Morning Father." She said, kissing his cheek. The young man with him pulled out her chair. "Thank you sir." She said sitting down. "Casper Phantom." She said holding out her hand.

She gave him points for not asking about her name. "Pleasure Ms. Phantom. The name is Ben Fisher." He said shaking her hand.

"I just hired him at the firm and seen him eating alone so I told him he should join us. I figured you would not mind."

"Not at all. So how long have you been working for my father?" She asked him as her father handed a menu.

"Just finished my first week." He said, grinning at her. "It has been very enlightening." He winked at her.

"Oh flattery. Looking for Brownie points." She told her Dad.

Her Dad laughed as the Waiter came over to their table. "Good evening Miss and gentlemen." He told them.  
"Can I start you with a drink Miss?" He asked.

"May I have a Beer?" She asked grinning at him.

Her Dad choked on his whiskey. "Cassie." He said sternly.

"In a wine glass?" She said smiling.

"She will have a Martini." Her Dad told the Waiter.

"And a glass of water." Memory told him.

"Of course." The waiter said, leaving the table. She glanced at Ben and he was grinning at her.

"So your Father has told me a lot about you. How long have you been Dancing for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	3. Mens' work

Another Plot bunny!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She glanced at her dad. "Since I was two." She told Ben.

"Just Ballet?" Ben asked.

"Well I dabbled in other genres, but as my mom is a famous Ballerina and Ballet instructor I've always found my way back to ballet." She told him chuckling. 'Typical Dad' She thought as she read the menu. The Waiter came back with her drink and took their orders. "So Ben what exactly do you do for my father?"

"I am his Lawyers' assistant actually." Ben told her, smiling.

Memory spent the night... err morning politely answering Bens' questions and steering away his advances. Her Dad sat back and only added a comment when he thought it would lead the conversation back to Ben asking her out. The Waiter took their plates away. She glanced at her watch. "Could you bring my bill back with you?" She asked him.

"No need Cassie I will pay for you." Her Dad told her.

"It's okay Dad. I got it." Memory said opening her purse.

"No please let me pay for the lady." Ben told him, handing his credit card to the waiter. "The whole bill on this please."

"Thank you Mr. Fisher." She told him. "Well Gentlemen I'm sorry but it is time for me to leave. It's been a pleasure Ben. See you later Dad." She told him standing up. They both stood aswell.

Her Dad kissed her cheek. "Don't forget to call your Mother." He told her as she left.

"Will do." She called back to him, as she weaved through the mostly empty tables.

"Goodnight Miss." The Hostess called to her as she left.

The door was opened for her again. "Goodnight." She told the man as she approached the street, looking to hail a cab.

"Did you need a ride?" A voice asked from behind her.

She turned. "Oh hi Ben. No it's okay I'll catch a cab." She replied.

"It's no trouble."

"It's fine." She said raising her hand as a Taxi approached. "It was nice meeting you." She told him, he beat her to the door handle.

"Enjoy the day Ms. Phantom." Ben told her as he closed the door.

"Where to Miss?" The Cabby asked.

"SRU building please." She told him, pulling out her phone checking for messages. No urgent ones, a text from Ed reminding her of their six AM meeting time later on this morning. She looked at the time and groaned.  
It will be here far too soon. She paid the Cabby and headed into the building. She used her key and password and waited for the door lock to disengage. She waved at Carl the officer on security duty for the night.

Memory headed for the elevator and went up to the locker rooms. She kicked her shoes off and through them in the locker. It wasn't the first time she spent the whole night at the office, she pulled out two pillows and a sleeping bag. She laid the sleeping bag and pillows on the floor. 'SHE NEEDED AN AIR MATTRESS' Memory thought as she tucked a pillow under her head and tried to get a few hours of sleep in before six.

She woke up to someone calling her name. She opened her eyes to see Jules looking down at her. "Jules?" She asked slightly confused. She shot up. "What time is it?" She asked, standing up and stuffing the pillows and blanket into her locker.

"You're late." Jules told her, laughing. "Eddie is pissed."

Memory swept her hair up in a ponytail. "Thanks for the warning." Memory yelled back at her, as she darted out of the locker room. She looked at her phone. Fourteen messages. She scrolled down and all but three were either text messages or voice mails from Eddie. The last one made her cringe. 'YOU BETTER BE DEAD' It read. She rounded the corner and nearly collided with Spike and Raph.

"Wow Memory." Spike said, whistling.

"You look amazing." Raph. told her.

"Thanks guys." Memory replied. "Do you know if Eddie is in there?"

"If he is, he is the only one in there." Raph told her. "Sarg. is talking with Winnie and Wordy called he is running late." Raph told her.

"Thanks for the tip." She told him entering the Mens' Locker room. She stopped at the end of the entrance.  
"Eddie?" She called, leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry."

He rounded the corner. "Well it's good to see you are not dead." He told her.

She followed him out. "Deserved that. Please I'm sorry, I overslept." She told him, as she followed him down the hall. "If it's any consolation I was on another blind date."

She got the reaction she wanted he grinned. "Well I'm glad you had fun." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Memory." Spike said as he joined them.

"Yeah whatever." She replied jokingly.

Spike pulled her into a headlock. "Punk got an attitude." He told her, letting her go as Sargent Greg Parker walked up to them.

"Boys. Memory." Greg said as he approached. "We are meeting in the War room when ever you are ready."

"Sorry Memory this is Mens work." Raph told her, puffing out his chest.

She snorted. "Yeah that is why your boss called you boys." She retorted taking off running before they could grab her. "Be careful!" She called as she headed to the locker room again to change for work.

FLASHPOINT

She spent the rest of the day sorting through bags of dirt. By the end of the day she was still missing pieces and the black box was also missing. She looked at her watch. Looks like she was going digging in the dark.  
She started grabbing her gear. What she loved about her lab was the door that lead straight to the parking garage.  
She made several trips out to the utility van. She walked to the left corner where the weapons and equiptment were stored.

"Evening David." She greeted the officer inside the locked cage.

"Evening Miss Memory." David greeted. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"Metal Detector, extra batteries." Memory told him.

"Coming up." David said disappearing out of sight. He came back with two battery cells. "I'll be right back."

"Sure." Memory said as she took the two extra batteries and headed to the van. She stored the batteries and turned around. "Oh." She said surprised, she was face to face with... "Evening Evans." She said, trying to walk around him.

"Cassie." He said grinning. "How are you?" He asked as he stepped in her way.

"Well working on three hours of sleep and I still have a lot of work to do. So sorry I have to go." She told him as David came walking over. "Thanks David." She told him walking over, taking the Metal Detector from him. She stored it in the van. "Bye." She told Evans getting in the vehicle and started it.

"Memory!" A man yelled as he walked into the garage.

She turned off the engine. "Yes Sir?" She asked, surprised he was looking for her.

"Did I hear right. You are going out to a bomb site by yourself?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes." She answered.

He looked at her a moment. "For a genius, you thought that was a good idea?" He asked.

"Maybe not, but it's nearly midnight, who is going to want to go there with me, beside I work better alone."

"Evans go with her." He told her.

Evans grinned at her. "Sir I don't agree with this." She told him following him back inside.

"Well it's a good thing you have no choice."

"Please can I at least choose who to take?" She asked, as she looked back at Evans standing beside the door smiling at her. She cringed inside.

"Sorry Memory. He is on the clock and Gage can take over the team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for taking sooo long! 


End file.
